Seeing him Again
by OrangeFishy
Summary: Three years have passed and Kerry hasn't seen Michel in the same amount of time. But when thier paths cross will it end up the same? Or will their be other problems Plez review first fanfict need ne help i can get[from Companions of the Night]
1. Her View

It has been three years since I have seen him. After that horrible night I never had seen Michel again. To me it seems like forever but i managed to go on with out him. After I got home the police believed me. And soon my dad, Ian, and I moved to settle. My dad didn't want to be reminded of the night again. So now I am going to collage and my life has been not that bad. I of course had many boyfriends but that haven't been going out well, because I was always comparing them to Michel. I never had any fun with them anything like stealing a car of killing and rescuing people ever again.  
  
I had class and got in to my new blue Monte Carlo and went to math class. Since I was still a freshman in collage I was still undecided in my degrees. As I was walking into the class I had a lurking feeling that some one was watching me but I didn't see anyone. After the long class ended Tom the TA called me down to talk to him. As I was walking down I saw all the envious looks the girls gave me. Yeah so he was HOT, with his dark hair and even darker skin, he was dreamy. As I got to Tom he was staring directly and I hate it when people stair at me I look away. "So do u want to go out with me later tonight." He said right away "Sure" I replied dazed "Ok I'll pick you up at 7 tonight" he said "Ok, well I have to go c ya." I said backing away "Bye" he said Oh my God, I was going out with the hottest guy in collage, yes! When I got to my collage I called my dad and told him that I couldn't make dinner tonight at his house. He seemed ok with it.  
  
When 7 came around I was getting really nervous, I wore a very nice looking dress that fit perfectly. A knock came and I was out of the house so fact lest that I should turn back "So where are we going?" I asked "I thought we would go to a nice Italian place just around the block" he answered in his nice, sexy voice "Great" I said in my not so charming voice A dinner progressed I realized that this guy was so full of himself and didn't at all care to think about what I was talking about. So as dinner was almost over I got up and left. He didn't follow me what was a good sigh. So I walked the block to my house .As I was walking through the park to get to my house, I heard footsteps other then mine. "Tom I don't care if we were on a date I am sick of hearing about you and only you." I turned around and no one was behind me. Ok I thought I must have been hearing things. So I turned around to walk the rest of the way home and gasped. 


	2. His Views

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Michels POV~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I have been following her since she left me 3 years ago. So I had to move to Seattle, it wasn't that big of a deal for me. I have been doing it for my whole life. Any ways my life hadn't really change since that long night. There were still vampire hunters chasing me and I just keep on killing them before they killed me. Never again I befriended any other girl I just lured them to an ally and drank from them never caring if they died or not. Kerry however got on with her life I watched her do everything a normal teenager did. Although when she went out on a date she seemed with drawn..  
  
I was standing their when she went to her class at the collage and I think that she seemed to since my presence because she turned around and looked right at me but I know her rational mind wouldn't think that I could be out watching her. Well after she went inside I left and went to my apartment. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow and thanks to my dark curtains I didn't have to worry about the sun getting me. By 6:30 I was starting to wake up and very groggily I went to get some thing to eat. It took me a while but I found a drunken girl and lured her into the dark alley near by. She was willing until my fangs pierced her throat and then she fought back. She then produced a knife and got a good stab at my thigh. It felt like some one pored fire on to my leg. " How you like that leech?" She asked I should have known she was a vampire hunter and had a knife made with silver, and that's why it hurt so much. "Not a bad hit but.." I didn't finish that sentence because I went up to her and grabbed her and broke her neck. But before I finished her off she got me one more good time and this time she got my shoulder. It was now about 7:45 and I was going home to clean my wounds. But then I saw her in the park; she was walking alone in a tasteful black dress that looked great on her. O no she herd me walking behind her. I jumped on the tree overhead and got in front of her. By the time she turned around I was already in front of her watching her. I could tell she saw me when she gasped and then she fainted. 


End file.
